


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Man In Denial

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1880, 8018, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shigure Kintoki - Freeform, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Hibari tightens his grip, having pinned a half-naked Yamamoto to the floor in a particularly painful Judo hold, the one he reserves for opponents with long legs.”  [2010.06.27]
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Hell Hath No Fury Like A Man In Denial

**“Hell Hath No Fury Like A Man In Denial”**

◊

Hibari tightens his grip, having pinned a half-naked Yamamoto to the floor in a particularly painful Judo hold, the one he reserves for opponents with long legs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yamamoto grits his teeth, fighting not to strain against Hibari too much and set off his sadistic tendencies even further. “I just reacted, I didn’t know it was you—”

“—Do not try to pacify me, Yamamoto Takeshi,” Hibari hisses, increasing the pressure of his hold in regulated increments, taking great pleasure in the sweat pooling along Yamamoto’s spine and the twitch across his temples as he struggles to keep his face from showing pain.

“It was just a reflex,” Yamamoto insists, voice gone breathy from the prolonged tension. “You came up behind me so quickly, Hibari, and I saw the flash of metal so I—”

“ _Silence._ These sorts of weak excuses bore me,” Hibari sneers as he next executes a brutal move extending Yamamoto’s right arm far behind his back where the pressure on his shoulder—his _pitching_ shoulder—is the greatest.

“Ahaha, urgh,” Yamamoto forces through clenched teeth. “Should I keep apologizing, then?”

Hibari growls and continues to hold him prone, considering.

What could possibly make him satisfied after suffering the _Humiliation Of All Humiliations--_ lying in wait for Yamamoto to get home after weeks of separation (and no outlet for his sexual buildup) only to wind up pinned facedown on the kitchen linoleum and _handcuffed with his own handcuffs_ like a common burglar?

_Does a suitable punishment even exist?_

“Hibari?” Yamamoto’s voice is stretched as taut as the rest of his body.

“What.” Hibari digs his fingers into Yamamoto’s wrist for good measure.

Despite his ruffled brow, Yamamoto manages to smile into the rug. “I _missed_ you.”

“Tch.” Hibari tosses his head.

“I think you missed me too.”

“How about I break your arm?” Hibari snaps, adding even more pressure to Yamamoto’s contorted body.

Yamamoto can’t help the groan that escapes his lips. “If it makes you happy, go ahead, but…” he manages, his breathing strained. “How will you cuff me to our bed if it’s like that?”

“I do not know what you mean.” Hibari clenches his jaw.

“Haha, well, you got your handcuffs out, right? So you must have wanted to use them, and it’s rare for you to be in that kind of naughty mood—”

“Be quiet.” Hibari shakes him.

“—and you were obviously waiting for me to come home since you jumped me as soon as I’d closed the front door—”

“ _Enough._ ” Hibari flushes, abruptly releasing his hold and retreating to a suitable distance.

Yamamoto sighs as he untwists his limbs and sits up, rubbing his right shoulder. Hibari immediately gets up to leave the room, but Yamamoto latches onto his ankle to hold him back.

“Wait, wait—where are you going? That’s it?”

Hibari glares down into Yamamoto’s expectant eyes, then makes fists at his sides and yanks his ankle out of Yamamoto’s grip.

“I don’t care anymore.” He stomps off toward their bedroom. “I’m taking a nap.”

Yamamoto is up on his feet in an instant, his long arms wrapping around Hibari’s bare chest from behind. “Just a nap?” Yamamoto whispers into Hibari’s nape. “When we already have most of our clothes off… ?”

Hibari scowls, furious at the goose bumps rising on his skin in answer to Yamamoto’s breath, and equally annoyed at the reminder of the shreds of clothing strewn all over their apartment from the previous scuffle.

“Let go. I’m tired,” he huffs, flexing impatiently against Yamamoto’s infernal arm strength.

“’S that so?” Yamamoto whispers, craning his neck to kiss the corner of Hibari’s mouth, just enough to tease. “Does that mean you haven’t been sleeping well without me—”

Hibari slams his elbow backward into Yamamoto’s ribs, sending him right back down to his knees, doubled over and coughing. Hibari cracks his knuckles in preparation to close Yamamoto’s embarrassing mouth for good, regretting that his tonfa aren’t closer at hand until he spies a suitable—and appropriate—replacement leaning right where Yamamoto left it beside the umbrella stand.

Hibari lifts an eyebrow at the surprising weight of Shigure Kintoki, but his arm is sure when he points the tip at Yamamoto’s throat. “You. Turn over. Now.”

The look of shock that crosses Yamamoto’s face in that instant is _sublime_. Hibari’s heart thumps harder behind his sternum.

“Um… haha…” Yamamoto tries to laugh it off but is clearly a little worried. “What are you going to do with that?”

Hibari’s eyes narrow like a fox, his lips curling upward in a truly fearsome smile. “I’ll do what I please,” he replies, drawing the steel tip of the shinai down the front of Yamamoto’s torso in a line straight to his crotch.

“Ahaha, um…” Yamamoto hesitates, pushing the shinai to the side nervously. “Could you maybe put that down first—”

Hibari swings the shinai in a warning slice that sings just overtop Yamamoto’s head. Then he returns it to tap a secondary warning between Yamamoto’s collar bones.

“Do I have to repeat myself, Yamamoto Takeshi?”

Yamamoto’s eyes never leave Hibari’s. He swallows. And Hibari loves it—pushing Yamamoto so far into uncertainty that he can see the battle of opposing instincts tremor through Yamamoto’s stomach and thighs, keeping him crouched on his knees and unable to comply.

Hibari steps forward in challenge, allowing his menacing aura to saturate the room.

“Okay, okay,” Yamamoto says quickly, grabbing hold of the shinai for the second time. “You win.”

Hibari’s eyes narrow. “Are you ready to repent?”

Yamamoto sighs, rolling over onto his stomach spread-eagled in nothing but his underwear, and closing his eyes. “Do what you want with me.” He tenses, awaiting his punishment.

Hibari grits his teeth and draws back his arm.

“But!” Yamamoto suddenly lifts one hand, eyes still scrunched shut. “Before you put it in, will you at least lick it first?”

Hibari is too appalled to say a single word, so he swats the steel shinai across Yamamoto’s ass hard enough to make an audible thwack.

“Ow!” Yamamoto’s body immediately arcs like a flopping fish, both hands covering his butt in an attempt to protect it. “You hit me!”

“Of course,” Hibari answers, stepping on Yamamoto’s hands with his bare foot, thoroughly annoyed. “And I’ll do it again. Move.”

“But I apologized!”

“So?” Hibari squeezes his toes under one of Yamamoto’s hands, attempting to pry it off.

“You said you didn’t care any more!”

“I changed my mind.” Hibari digs his toes into Yamamoto’s side instead. “Now move your hands before I break all your fingers.”

“You’ll just hit me again!”

“Of course,” Hibari agrees.

Yamamoto squirms away from Hibari’s feet, so Hibari changes his tactics, getting to one knee beside Yamamoto to pry off his hands one finger at a time if necessary. Yamamoto does not give in, nor does he concede a single inch—but Hibari is not the kind of person who can be stopped when he’s set his mind to something, especially when he’s burning with remembered humiliation and determined to exact some kind of revenge.

_See how you like it, Yamamoto Takeshi_ , Hibari seethes, not a bit guilty for turning Yamamoto’s weapon against him.

The struggle does not end until Hibari has landed seven additional solid whacks on Yamamoto’s ass with Shigure Kintoki, one for each second he had been handcuffed on the kitchen floor at the start.

“Now, we’re even,” Hibari declares between panting breaths, sprawled on his back beside Yamamoto, the both of them sweaty and limp with exhaustion.

“Ahaha,” Yamamoto chuckles, still facedown on the carpeting and gingerly rubbing his sore behind. “I guess you were really mad, huh? Maybe I shouldn’t leave you alone for so long, if this is the kind of welcome I get…”

“What are you saying?” Hibari turns his head so their eyes can meet, still feeling stubborn. “I didn’t even notice you were gone.”

“Haha, of course.” Yamamoto carefully sits up, and then pushes to one knee, stretching the kinks from his arms and back as he stands up. “You didn’t miss me at all.”

But even saying this he extends his hand, offering to help Hibari up from the ground.

“Well… ” Hibari licks his lips, taking his offer and getting to his feet. “There may have been one time.”

“Oh?” Yamamoto’s brows shoot up, hand squeezing Hibari’s briefly.

Hibari exhales and heads off to their bedroom, allowing only two of his fingers to remain in Yamamoto’s grasp. “I don’t know. I forgot.”

“Ahaha, too bad.” Yamamoto follows him through the doorway and then stops short, yanking Hibari off balance. “Whoa! Is that a new box of condoms on the nightstand? And it’s a superpack—”

“You.” Hibari slams the bedroom door, steers Yamamoto to the bed and tumbles them onto the sheets with a glare far more intimidating than inviting. “Shut up.”

Yamamoto pulls Hibari in close, hooking one long leg around the back of Hibari’s knee and whispers, “Hibari? I’m home.”

Hibari sighs audibly into Yamamoto’s shoulder. “You’re _late._ ”

“It won’t happen again,” Yamamoto promises, stroking fingers through Hibari’s hair.

Hibari pinches Yamamoto’s sore behind with a third of his strength. Yamamoto hisses and jerks in surprise, until Hibari relents, smirking and finding Yamamoto’s lips with his mouth, at which point he may or may not have said “welcome home” in the lowest voice possible.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was their weapons, of course. ♥ Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Find me on twitter! :D @erisabesu3


End file.
